


Classroom Crush

by ElegantButler



Series: Bryce's New Beginning [3]
Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Bryce Morven develops feelings for a classmate. But teenage love is never easy.





	1. Out of the Comfort Zone 1: Drama Class

Max Headroom: Classroom Crush  
Chapter 01: Out of the Comfort Zone Part 1: Drama Class

According to his schedule, Bryce’s first class was Drama/Theater. The class was overseen by a woman in her late thirties with dark hair and brown eyes. She was a European woman, though Bryce thought he could detect a slight trace of Japanese in her. It was the woman’s nose and chin and hinted of it. 

The class was held in a medium sized auditorium. At the front was a small platform that served as a stage. On the wall behind it was a whiteboard with three pens: black, red, and green. The chairs in the room were set in a semicircle facing the makeshift stage.

He saw the girl he’d met on the bus that morning and took the seat beside her.

“Hi, Janet,” he said to her.

She turned and smiled. “Hi, Bryce,” she said back. “I’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t think you brainy types liked the softer subjects.”

“My mom’s idea,” Bryce explained. “Wants me to do things out of my comfort zone. Expand my horizons and all that.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Bryce,” Janet remarked.

The teacher tapped the whiteboard to garner their attention.

“Good morning, students,” she said to them. She had a power to her voice that only comes from being a drama teacher. “My name is Miss Colebrook. Let’s go around the room and get your names. Starting with you, Miss…”

“Janet Allred,” Janet told the others.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Miss Colebrook told her. “Speak up.” 

“Janet Allred,” Janet said, a little more loudly.

Miss Colebrook smiled. “Much better.” 

She looked up to address the full class. “That is one of the things you will learn in this class. How to speak up and be heard. Voice projection is a talent which will gain you greater self-confidence as well as the respect of others.” she turned to Bryce. “And your name?”

“Bryce Morven,” Bryce replied, speaking as clearly as he could.

“Good,” Miss Colebrook said. “You have very good voice control.”

“It comes with talking to the board at the network, I suppose,” Bryce commented.

“Were you in a TV show then?” Miss Colebrook asked, interestedly.

“No,” Bryce told her. He decided to downplay his role at Network 23. “I worked in the research department. But a kid needs a strong voice if they’re working with adults. Otherwise you just get looked down at all the time for your age.”

If Miss Colebrook was impressed with Bryce’s past, she didn’t give any indication of it. 

“That is true,” she said, focusing on Bryce’s mention of vocal strength. “A strong voice will get you far, not just in acting, but in everyday life.” 

Miss Colebrook turned to face the boy who had sat beside Bryce.

“Jack Cheshire,” the boy said.

Bryce turned toward him in surprise, recognizing the voice. It was the same boy he’d bumped into in the hall.

“As observant as ever, I see,” Jack remarked, making a tsking sound with his tongue. “Gotta work on that, kiddo.”

Bryce looked back at him, into his hazel brown eyes. He felt something for a moment. Something familiar that he hadn’t felt since he’d been at Network 23. He felt a moment of confusion. Why would he be feeling a sense of hero-worship for Jack Cheshire? It wasn’t as if the guy had rescued him or done anything heroic that he was aware of.

A kick to his foot pulled him out of his thoughts.

“...whether it’s voice acting, advertising, or TV dramas” Miss Colebrook was saying. “Even actors who appear in places like the Ouzo Bar in London’s Fringes need to pay attention. If they miss a speaking cue, or aren’t in the right place at the right time, it can throw an entire performance.” She turned and focused on Bryce. “We’ll have to work on that.” she told him, sternly.

Bryce nodded in reply and Miss Colebrook turned to the student on the opposite side of Jack from him to continue taking class attendance.

True to her word, Miss Colebrook spent the first day of class teaching her students how to be heard from the back of the auditorium by projecting their voices. Afterward, she took Bryce aside.

“Is something wrong?” she asked him, concerned.

“No, Miss Colebrook,” Bryce replied, his mind apparently elsewhere.

“You seem distracted,” Miss Colebrook suggested. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in school,” Bryce said. “I guess I’m just not used to it yet.”

Miss Colebrook didn’t seem convinced, but she let it slide.

“I want you to concentrate more on the class next lesson,” she admonished gently.

“Yes, Miss Colebrook,” Bryce told her.

“Well, off with you then,” Miss Colebrook told him.

Bryce headed to his next class, music, which was fortunately only three doors down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Thoughts and Considerations

“How was your first day?” Mrs. Morven asked as Bryce returned home.

“Okay,” Bryce admitted.

“Did you make any friends?” Mrs. Morven asked.

“Give him time, dear,” Mr. Morven told her. “It’s just his first day.”

“Well, no friends as such,” Bryce replied. “But one girl asked me to help her out with her science classes.”

“Well, that’s good,” Mrs. Morven smiled. “It’s a start at any rate. What’s her name?”

“Janet,” Bryce wanted to mention Jack as well, but something made him hold back. He wasn’t sure why, but he was nervous about sharing his thoughts about Jack with anyone. Especially his newly adoptive family. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure what his thoughts about Jack were.

“That’s a nice name,” Dan said. Then he noticed that Bryce seemed to be lost in thought. “Hm… is my baby brother having his first crush?”

Bryce glared at him. “I’m not a baby,” he reminded Dan, “And anyhow, what are you babbling about?”

“You’ve never had a crush on anyone before?” Dan asked. “Oh, right! I forgot. You went to tech college at ten and ended up being hidden in a TV network for four years. So you wouldn’t know what a crush is.”

“Your brother means you’ve developed feelings for this Janet,” their mother explained.

“I have not developed feelings,” Bryce grumbled as he made his way to his bedroom. ~Not for Janet anway~ his mind supplied.

Mr. Morven cleared his throat. “Homework.”

Bryce backtracked to the dining room and sat at the table to start the assignments he’d been given for the day. He remembered what Miss Colebrook had said to him about paying attention. Banishing any distracting thoughts from his mind, he began working on what he considered to be his toughest assignment. He went to his room for a moment and returned with a pair of headphones.

“What are you doing?” Mrs. Morven asked. “Homework.”

“I need the headphones for the assignment for Music class,” Bryce explained. “I have to listen to a piece of music selected by the teacher and then write an appraisal of it.”

“Which piece of music?”

Bryce checked the file that the teacher had attached to his essay.

“Bohemian Rhapsody,” he replied. The way he spoke made it clear to Mrs. Morven that Bryce had never heard the song before. Or indeed of it.

“That was a favorite song of mine when I was your age,” Mrs. Morven told him. “You don’t need the headphones. I would not be averse to hearing it again.”

“Which song?” asked Mr. Morven as he returned from the kitchen with a handful of grapes.

“We’re eating in an hour,” Mrs. Morven told him. “And it’s Bohemian Rhapsody.”

“They’re studying that in school now, are they?” Mr. Morven asked, amusement in his voice. “You don’t know how lucky you are, Bryce. In my day, if we even mentioned rock music in school, we got detention. And if we played it… you would’ve thought Cthulhu had been made Principal.”

“Don’t mind your father,” Mrs. Morven told Bryce who was looking very bewildered. “He’s always been a fan of Lovecraft. Just start the song. We won’t disturb you while you’re focusing on it.”

“I think we should warn you, though,” Mr. Morven said. “It has been known to bring on cases of whiplash if one is not careful.”

“Whiplash?” Bryce sounded incredulous. “From a song?”

“The Garth Effect,” Mrs. Morven explained.

“What has Harriet Garth have to do with music and whiplash?” Bryce felt this conversation was moving away from the realms of sensibility at a very fast pace.

“Wrong Garth,” Mr. Morven told him. “I’ll show you want we’re talking about on Friday night. For now, just focus on your studies.”

Bryce nodded, causing his parents to exchange looks and give a small chuckle, then turned on the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Rather Sporting of You

Bryce stopped at the announcement board to read about upcoming events. Tryouts were being held for the inter-school science team. Bryce thought about joining. But as he was looking at the guidelines and rules for joining, his eyes were pulled away by a picture of Jack.

Jack was wearing a short sleeved jersey with a pair of comfortably tight short. Something was in Jack’s hand that Bryce was unfamiliar with. 

~First horses, now this weird thing,~ he considered. He read the caption below it out of curiosity.:

SOUTH-WEST ENGLAND ALL-SCHOOL BADMINTON SEASON

 

Bryce realized that whatever Jack was carrying was equipment for the sport called Badminton. Telling himself that he just wanted to learn more about how the game was played, and that he wasn’t interested in seeing what Jack looked like wearing a shirt that was stuck to his body with sweat (where had THAT come from?), he decided he wanted to try out for the team.

Finding the name of the coach, Sam Ryan, Bryce decided to speak to the man about attending the tryouts.

Skipping lunch, Bryce found Coach.Ryan who was putting the current team through its paces.

“Well done, Cheshire!” the coach called out appraisingly. “Matthews, you’re overextending your arm again. Watch it!”

“Yes, Coach Ryan,” Matthews called back. 

Coach Ryan observed his team for a bit longer, before turning to acknowledge Bryce.

“Coach Ryan,” he said.

“Bryce Morven,” Bryce replied.

“I take it you’re interested in trying out for the team next Wednesday,” the coach said, in a relaxed tone. “Have you ever played before?”

“Never knew it existed until today,” Bryce admitted. He knew he wouldn’t be getting off on the right foot if he lied to the coach.

“Well, then,” Coach Ryan decided. “You’re going to need a little help.” he turned back to the court. “Cheshire!” he called. 

Jack Cheshire joined them a moment later.

“Yes, Coach Ryan,” he said, his voice full of breathless energy. It was clear he thrived on sports. Then he saw Bryce. “What are you doing here?”

“Have you met?” the coach asked.

“Bryce is in some of my classes,” Jack explained.

“Excellent,” Coach Ryan said. “You’ll be helping him train for next Wednesday’s badminton tryouts.”

Jack looked flabbergasted. “He can’t even keep his mind on what he’s doing in class half the time!” he exclaimed. 

“Well, this will be an excellent way to teach him the importance of that,” Coach Ryan pointed out. “I will make the court available for training for a maximum of two hours a day between now and then.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack said, agreeably. He turned to Bryce. “Well, it looks like I will be training you for the team.

 

Bryce felt his heart racing as Jack spoke. He hung on the older boy’s every word.

“I expect you to pay attention to everything I tell you. I am giving up my time to help you, so don’t go spacing out on me. Got it?”

Bryce nodded. “Got it.”

 

“Good.”

Jack headed off to the equipment room while Bryce watched for a few minutes. Finally, Bryce shook himself and headed to the last class of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Air-Shot

 

At the end of the school day, Bryce went to join Jack at the badminton court.

“Before you can play any game,” Jack told him, “you need to know its terminology. The names of the equipment, the areas on the court, and the terms used in scoring.”

Bryce listened carefully, wanting to learn as much as he could about the sport. He wanted to do as well in it as he could. Maybe even excel in it. Of course that had nothing to do with impressing Jack. 

Right?

“After the players,” Jack told him, “the most important part of any sport is the equipment. This racquet,” he handed his to Bryce, “weighs 80 grams. Its strings are 275 millimeters in length and 215 in width. Those measurements are well within the range of those laid out in the rules and regulations for competitive play.” He handed Bryce the racquet to examine for a few moments, then took it back.

“Now this,” Jack continued holding up a small semi-triangular object, “is the most unique piece of sporting equipment ever.”

Bryce examined it closely. “What on earth is it? It can’t be a ball. Not with feathers.”

“It’s not a ball,” Jack agreed. “But its function in badminton is the same as the ball in tennis, racquetball, or squash. This is called a shuttlecock, though some call it a bird or birdie. All shuttlecocks have a total of sixteen feathers uniformly spaced. The maximum length of a shuttlecock feathers is 70mm. This one has feathers that are 67 mm. Because of its shape and weight, a shuttlecock can go as fast as 261 kilometers per hour in a professional game. However your average speed will most likely not exceed a hundred.”

“That’s still sounds pretty fast,” Bryce decided.

“For a beginner, it’s okay,” Jack told him. “Now that you know about the equipment used, let’s teach you how to use it. Follow me,”

Bryce followed Jack onto the court.

“When holding the racquet,” Jack explained, “you should grip it as you would someone’s hand during a casual handshake.” He saw that Bryce’s grip was slightly off and carefully adjusted it for him.

Bryce felt a warm sensation in his chest when Jack’s hand touched his. He shook it off so he could concentrate on what the older teen was showing him.

“Let’s practice a few swings,” Jack suggested. “Watch me first, then try to copy.”

Bryce watched as Jack stepped about a foot forward. 

“This first technique is known as the overhead badminton forehand stroke.” Jack explained. He gave Bryce a demonstration. “Now, let’s see how you do it,”

Bryce copied it almost perfectly. 

Almost.

“Good,” Jack praised, making Bryce feel all goosepimply inside, “But you need to use less strength. You don’t need to use your strength to make the shuttlecock go faster. Trust your racquet and it will take care of the speed.”

Bryce nodded in understanding, then made his second attempt.

“Better,” Jack told him, approvingly.

Bryce smiled, happily.

*****

Mrs. Morven looked at Bryce very sternly when he walked through the door a lot later than she had expected him to.

“Would you mind telling me where you’ve been for the past two hours, young man?” she demanded in that dangerously soft tone that only angry mothers can manage.

“Sorry, I forgot to call you,” Bryce apologized. “I was getting badminton lessons.”

Mrs. Morven’s expression softened ever so slightly. “I see,” she said, approvingly. “Well, as long as you keep up your grades, that’s fine. But I’m pulling you from the team if I see any signs of you slacking off. Got it?”

“Got it,” Bryce agreed.

“Good, now go start your homework. You’ll have to forego television until after supper.”

“Yes, mom,” Bryce said, setting his work down on the table and beginning to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Older Brother’s New Perspective

Dan Morven pulled into the car park at Lydiard and got out of the car. Closing and locking the door, he headed to the badminton court. Pleased that his little brother Bryce was taking an interest in sports, he was curious to see how well Bryce was doing.

Bryce and Jack were on the court when Dan arrived. He took a seat and watched as Jack demonstrated how to swing the racquet correctly. Sometimes Jack would stand in front of Bryce to give a visual demonstration. Sometimes, Jack would be more hands-on, most likely showing Bryce how much strength to use when making the swing.

Dan soon began to notice that Bryce was making some mistakes more than once. Especially ones where Jack had to give him repeated hands-on demonstrations.

To anyone who didn’t know Bryce, this would not have been such a big deal. But Dan knew that Bryce was a fast learning. That he was able to pick things up after a single lesson. It was also clear that Bryce was only making mistakes with visual lessons about half the time.

~He’s flirting,~ Dan realized. ~Looks like my baby brother’s crush isn’t who I thought it was.~

As Dan watched the practice, he wondered several things. Should he put a stop to it? Take Bryce out of there and tell him that he wouldn’t be playing badminton? It wasn’t that Bryce was apparently either gay or bi-sexual. That didn’t matter to Dan. Bryce was his baby brother no matter what. The thing that bothered him was that he was sure that Bryce was going to get hurt. He knew this because first crushes almost never ended well. That was something he knew from experience. He had been heartbroken for over a month, and he didn’t want Bryce to experience the same thing. 

On the other hand, he had become stronger and wiser because of the heartbreak. So perhaps it was best to just let it happen, and to be there for Bryce when it did.

*****

As Bryce and Jack were finishing the lesson, Bryce spotted his older brother sitting on one of the benches. 

“My brother’s here,” he told Jack. “He must’ve come to give me a ride.”

“Well, we’re done for today anyhow,” Jack told him. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Sure thing,” Bryce replied cheerfully as he hurried to join his brother. “Hi, Dan.”

“Hi,” Dan replied. “So, that’s your badminton tutor?”

“Jack Cheshire,” Bryce told him. “He’s nice.”

“I can tell that you like him,” Dan remarked.

This flustered Bryce who bit his lower lip.

“Don’t tell mom and dad,” he pleaded. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t want them to know. He just knew that he didn’t. That the idea of them finding out was terrifying to him.

“Okay,” Dan said. “I’ll let you tell them when you’re ready.”

Bryce breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Dan.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: R and C… What?!

 

Every day until Wednesday, Dan picked Bryce up after badminton practice. 

Sometimes Dan would watch Bryce, who was genuinely improving at the game.

“I didn’t expect you to get so good,” Dan told Bryce as they headed home after the last practice before the tryouts. “Who knows? You might turn pro someday.”

“I think I might actually like that,” Bryce admitted. “I will admit, though, if you told me I’d be getting into physical sports last year, I would have probably thought you had gone mad.”

“Things were different for you back then,” Dan agreed. “So, what do you think? Bryce Morven… professional badminton player?”

Bryce laughed. “Let’s just get me on the school team first,” he said.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Dan told him. 

They pulled into the driveway. Bryce got out of the car and went into the house pausing at the door as Mrs. Morven called out.

“Shoes off! I just washed the floor.”

Bryce removed his shoes.

“Floor washed?” Dan asked, also taking his shoes off.

Bryce nodded.

“Well, then, perhaps we should do your homework in the living room?” Dan suggested.

“I did my math and science homework in study period,” Bryce told him, holding up the finished print-out that he would be handing in the next day.

Dan looked it over and handed it back.

“Looks good,” he said. “Is there anything you still need to do?”

Bryce looked away, suddenly finding a picture on the wall rather interesting, and muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” Dan asked.

“Theater class homework,” Bryce replied. “I’m supposed to practice some lines.”

“That should be fun.,” Dan said, cheerily. “What’s the script?”

Bryce reached into his school bag and handed Dan a printed manuscript. On the cover was a five word title:

ROSENCRANTZ AND GUILDENSTERN ARE DEAD

 

“I was right,” Dan smiled. “This will be fun! Well, then, shall we begin?”

“I suppose so,” Bryce agreed. He felt slightly embarrassed. Well, more than slightly, actually. Even though he had been taking Drama/Theater class for almost two weeks now, it still made him uncomfortable to recite lines. Part of him always wanted to question the validity of the characters’ statements, even if audiences had been enjoying the plays in question for decades or even centuries.

When he had been muttering the word “heads” several times, his brother spoke up.

“I know you’ve been learning how to project your voice. You need to speak up so your audience can hear you.”

 

“Heads,” Bryce recited, a little more audibly.

 

Mrs. Morven stopped cutting celery at the sound of Bryce’s voice. She went to the living room door to see what he and Dan were talking about.

“If six monkeys…” Bryce was reciting as he looked at the script in his hand. His eyes went wide. “What the hell?!”

“Bryce!” his mother warned.

“I’m not reciting this,” Bryce complained. “It doesn’t make any sense! Who in the world goes around throwing monkeys?!”

“It’s a comedy, Bryce,” Dan told him with a chuckle. “They’re not supposed to make sense! They’re just supposed to entertain people and make them laugh. Which, in my opinion, is the most noble cause one can aspire to. Except badminton, of course.”

Bryce took a breath to calm his mind, then continued reading from the script.

“If six monkeys were thrown up in the air long enough,” he quoted, “they would land on their tails…”

When he finally finished, his mother and brother both applauded, proudly.

“That wasn't such a chore, was it?” Dan asked.

“I suppose not,” Bryce admitted. “Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go and untangle my brain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryce's practice lines are taken from "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead" by Tom Stoppard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07: Tryouts

“Welcome to this year’s badminton team tryouts,” Coach Ryan said in a brisk tone. “The tryouts will be divided into three parts. The first part will be the stamina test. As many of you know, badminton is an endurance sport So, you will all be required to perform a series of exercises to determine your ability to stand up to the rigors of the game. In the second part, you will take place in one-on-one games with random opponents. The third part… well, that will come later. Now, let’s begin…”  
At the end of the endurance test, ten students had been eliminated from the tryouts. Some had dropped out on their own, while Coach Ryan had removed the others. 

Bryce, who was still in the running, though feeling a bit sweaty, smiled over at Jack who gave him a thumbs up.

The coach paired up those who had made it through the stamina test. Bryce found himself facing another sixteen-year-old. The other boy had long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail which was tied at both ends.

He was looking at Bryce in the same way that a predator eyes its food.

Bryce saw the look and understood that this guy meant business.

“We shall see,” Bryce said under his breath.

Coach Ryan began the second part of the tryouts, watching each set of opponents as they matched and countered each other.

Finally, after half an hour, the coach blew his whistle, signaling for all to stop.

“Well done,” he said, “Anderson, Mitchell, Morven, Nelson, Robinson. You five are on the team. I will expect you to be at practice next Monday after school.”

“What about the third test?” one of the others protested.

“The third test was that of sportsmanship,” the coach explained. “I was observing how you interacted with your opponents. Those of you who passed, showed excellent sportsmanship along with endurance and understanding of the game. Now get home and get some rest, all of you. You did well for a tryout, but the real test will come on Monday.”

Dan stood up as Bryce approached him. 

“Congrats, little brother,” he said, patting Bryce’s shoulder. “Well done!”

As they made their way to the car park, Bryce caught sight of Jack. He waved to the older boy, but Jack didn’t seem to see him. Instead, Jack jogged over to a girl of about seventeen who waved cheerily at him.

When Jack reached her, she threw her arms around him enthusiastically and planted a kiss on his lips. One that he returned.

Bryce stared, glaring at his racquet before slamming it down and taking off.

Dan picked up the racquet and followed Bryce.

Finding him, he held out the racquet.

“I don’t want it,” Bryce snapped. “It means nothing to me now.”

“Did you enjoy playing? Dan asked.

Bryce continued to walk away.

“Well, did you?” Dan persisted.

“Perhaps, yes,” Bryce confessed. 

“Then you should keep playing,” Dan told him. “So what if the guy you like doesn’t like you back in the same way? You can always get back at him for breaking your heart by besting him in a match.”

Bryce took the racquet and turned it in his hand.

“Yeah,” he said, “you’re probably right.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08: Double Discovery

“How did tryouts go?” Mr. Morven asked as Bryce and Dan walked into the house.

“Made the team,” Bryce replied, less enthusiastically than his father would’ve expected.

“Good!” Mr. Morven said, proudly. “Glad to hear it! You know, a lot of people don’t give badminton enough credit as a sport.”

Bryce ignored this and went to his room.

“What’s with him?” Mr. Morven asked his older son.

Dan sat on the sofa and turned the TV to Network 23, which was showing an advertisement for one of Zik Zak’s many household products.

The ad switched over to Max Headroom, who began making sarcastic quips about the product in question.

“Bryce is just having a rough day,” Dan explained.

~Bryce?~ Max thought. ~Could it be…?~ He decided to keep a part of himself focused on that house to see if their Bryce was his Bryce. Once his spiel was over, he left the screen, leaving a trace of himself behind the scenes on the Morven’s TV set.

Mrs. Morven soon called the family to dinner. 

Dan went to Bryce’s room.

“Time to eat,” he said.

“Not hungry,” Bryce muttered.

“Suit yourself,” Dan shrugged. “But I noticed some nice lemon custard warming on the stove earlier.”

This did not make Bryce feel better. But he didn’t wish to rouse his mother’s suspicion, so he joined his family at dinner.

As he passed the living room, Max spotted him from Max’s perch just behind the TV screen. Max could tell that Bryce was unhappy about something. He decided to watch closely and see what it was that was making the young genius so sad. 

The living room was adjacent to the dining room so Max had a partial view of the table, though Bryce was obscured from his view by the wall. Still he could hear everything, so he listened quietly.

Bryce pushed a carrot around his plate while the others ate their dinner and carried out their conversation.

“Bryce?” Mrs. Morven asked. “What’s wrong?”

Bryce stopped fiddling with the carrot and put his fork down.

“I’m not really hungry,” he said unhappily.

“How can you not be hungry?” Mr. Morven asked. “When I played sports as a child, I was always hungry. Eat.”

Bryce ate a bit of carrot.

“Happy?” he grumbled.

“You don’t appear to be,” Mrs. Morven observed. “I would’ve thought you’d be overjoyed at making the team.”

~The team?~ Max thought. That was unexpected. He had never thought of Bryce as being someone who would get into sports. He listened more intently.

“I’m not even sure I want to be on the team anymore,” Bryce told her. “Things have changed.”

“Actually, Bryce,” Dan told him. “Things are probably still the same, it’s just your perspective that’s changed because you have new data.”

“True,” Bryce agreed. 

“Anyhow,” Dan reminded him. “If you want to beat him in a match, you need your strength.”

“Beat who?” Mr. Morven asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bryce suddenly seemed to decide that his carrots were rather delicious.

“You’re going to run out of carrots eventually,” Mr. Morven said, pulling the serving plate out of Bryce’s reach before he could dish himself out some more to avoid answer the question.

Bryce finished the bit of carrot he was eating.

“Jack Cheshire,” he said in a complaining tone.

“I thought you liked him,” Mrs. Morven said, sounding confused.

“I did,” Bryce admitted. “But he didn’t like me.”

“It sounded to me like you were both getting along great from what you and Dan have told me,” Mrs. Morven told Bryce. “I’m sure you’re mistaken.”

“I’m not,” Bryce told her. “Jack doesn’t like me.”

“Have you asked him?” his mother asked.

Bryce took a drink of water and considered the chicken that was on his plate along with the carrots and some potatoes. He was afraid of telling his parents about his feelings for Jack. Afraid of the heartbreak that would come when they turned him away. But then, he realized, he was already heartbroken. So things would probably not get any worse.

“I don’t need to ask him,” he replied. “I could tell when he kissed her.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Morven said, thoughtfully. “So when you say you like Jack, you mean you like like him.”

“I did,” Bryce admitted. He started to rise from the table.  
“Sit,” Mr. Morven said, firmly.

~Here it comes,~ Bryce thought.

Mr. Morven turned to face his younger son.

“First off,” he told Bryce, “we are your family. No matter what. We are not going to cast you aside just because you happen to play for the ladies’ team. Or are you a double agent?”

“I suppose I’m a double-agent for now,” Bryce admitted, feeling very relieved. “And?”

“And secondly,” Mr. Morven said. “I want you to beat that Cheshire by a hundred points in your next match against him.”

“Two hundred,” Mrs. Morven remarked. “Now, eat. I’ve warmed up some delicious lemon custard which I’m going to serve over ice cream.”

Bryce smiled, just a little, and resumed his dinner. He still felt sad about Jack, but at least he knew his family still wanted him. Still loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: Network 23’s New Information

“I’d feel better if I knew where Bryce was,” Edison said for the hundredth time as he approached Theora’s control station.

“Swindon,” Max muttered.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Theora said.

“Well, I’m not so sure,” Edison told her. “I won’t be certain until I see for myself.”

“ Nobody’s called to say he’s been hurt or anything,” Theora pointed out.

“Nobody seems to think his well being is any of our busi…” he trailed off. Then turned to Max. “Did you just say something?”

“Who? Me?” Max quipped.. “Nope!”

“Yes, you did,” Edison realized. 

“Did not not not,” Max shook his head.

“What did you say?” Edison prodded.

“Noth-noth-nothing,” Max refused.

“Max…” Edison said with a warning tone. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it since Max could escape into any part of the System if he felt he was in danger.

“Swindon, alright,” Max told him. “Bryce is in Swindon.”

“Address,” Edison demanded.

An address appeared on screen. 

Edison nodded and headed to the helipad.

“We on assignment already?” Martinez asked as Edison approached him.

“We’re going to see Bryce,” Edison explained. “I have his new address. I want to be certain he’s okay.”

Martinez nodded. As a war pilot, the well-being of the soldiers he flew into battle had been important to him, so he understood how Edison was feeling.

“Where to?” he asked.

“Swindon,” Edison told him. “Warbeck Gate.”

“I don’t know if Cheviot will kill you for taking off, or reward you for finding Bryce,” Martinez told him. “You realize that once he finds out where you’re going, he’s going to demand Bryce back.”

“So am I,” Edison said.

“Edison,” Martinez pointed out. “What if he doesn’t want to come back?”

Edison didn’t answer. As far as he was concerned, Bryce belonged at Network 23 with his colleagues and friends. 

He disembarked from the helicopter leaving his vidicam behind. He felt that whoever Bryce’s new mother was would be more likely to answer his questions if he didn’t have it with him.

Going to the door, he rang the bell.

 

Mrs. Morven put down her iron as the doorbell sounded. Wondering who could be visiting her at half past noon, she answered it and was surprised to see Network 23 reporter Edison Carter standing there.

“Mr. Carter,” she said, “I don’t generally get network reporters at my door. What can I help you with?”

 

~She’s polite,~ Edison thought to himself. He looked around the room and saw several pictures of Bryce and Dan that had been taken on their trip to Cornwall as well as a picture of Bryce in his badminton gear. ~He plays badminton?~

“I wanted to ask you about Bryce,” Edison told her. “He’s a friend of mine, at least he was. And I haven’t heard from him for some time. I want to be sure he’s okay.”

“I understand perfectly,’ Mrs. Morven said. “Please, come in. Do you want coffee?”

“Sure,” Edison accepted.

*****

“Where’s Edison?” Murray asked Theora. “Or hasn’t he come in?”

“He’s gone off to see Bryce,” Theora replied in a tone that suggested that while she understood why, she felt that Edison was being too invasive.

“So he’s found him then?” Murray sounded relieved and Theora wondered if he glad to know where Bryce was, or glad that Edison could now concentrate more on his assignments.

*****

 

“Is Bryce here?” Edison asked.

“He’s in school,” Mrs. Morven told him.

“You are aware that he graduated ACS about four years ago,” Edison pointed out.

“I am,” Mrs. Morven acknowledged. “And I feel your network has done him a great disservice by isolating him from kids his own age for the past four years. A disservice which I am now doing my best to repair the damage from.”

Edison thought about this. “He can’t be getting along with the other students too well. A boy of Bryce’s intellect usually doesn’t do well with others his own age.”

“Except that his first two classes of the day are Drama and Music, which he is not superior to anyone in,” Mrs. Morven told him. “So you see, Mr. Carter, Bryce is on a level playing field with his other classmates in those two classes.”

“And since they’re at the start of the day, that sets the tone for his interactions with the other students for the rest of the day,” Edison concluded. He looked over at the picture of Bryce in his badminton gear.  
“He made the team last week,” Mrs. Morven said, proudly. “The school has a match against Cheltenham Bournside tonight, in fact.”

Edison considered this, an idea forming in his head.

“Where were these other pictures taken?” he asked.

“Cornwall,” Mrs. Morven replied. “We went on a trip as soon as we adopted Bryce. It was our way of bonding with him.”

“And he’s been happy with you?” Edison asked.

“Mostly,” Mrs. Morven said. “He did experience a little heartbreak.”

“Heartbreak?” Edison asked, surprised. Bryce had always been very logical back at Network 23.

“Difference in environment,” Mrs. Morven told him, guessing at what he was thinking.

“Of course,” Edison agreed. He wondered if this was a better place for Bryce than Network 23. He decided he would reserve judgment until he saw and spoke to Bryce himself.

He finished the coffee and stood up. “Thank you,” he said. “Tell Bryce I was asking after him. Let him know I still think of him as a friend and he’s always welcome to call.”

“I will,” Mrs. Morven said as she escorted him back to the front door

*****

As Edison climbed into the helicopter, he picked up his vidicam.

“Edison,” Theora said. “Cheviot has been asking for you for the past half hour. He wants you to cover the Scumball tournament.”

“Scumball’s overdone,” Edison told her. “Tell him I’m covering a badminton game tonight.”

“He won’t go for it,” Murray interrupted. “Nobody watches badminton.”

“Nobody watches it because nobody airs it,” Edison explained. “Just think, Murray. Two opponents with nothing between them but a thin net, facing each other in a long grueling game. Fiercely facing each other.”

“Is Bryce on one of the teams?” Theora guessed.

“Yes,” Edison admitted.

“I’ll tell Cheviot,” Murray decided.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lydiard Vs Cheltenham Bournside Part 1: Plots and Plans

“Bring up any information you can on Lydiard’s and Cheltenham’s badminton teams,” Edison said as he walked into Control.

“Okay,” Theora replied, tapping out the request on her keyboard. “Cheltenham Bournside has won the tournament three years in a row.” she told him. “Though Lydiard’s players have played several outstanding matches in the past five seasons. Could be very close today.”

“What’s the set up?” Edison wanted to know.

“The schools will play at least two matches up to twenty-one points, with a third to be played in case of a tie.” Theora told him. 

“Who is set to play in tonight’s match?” Edison asked. He would go even if Bryce wasn’t playing, but it would be interesting to see how well he did if he was.

“Eric Sutcliff and Neil Sullivan are playing for Cheltenham Bournside,” Theora told him, after checking her screen. “For Lydiard Park Academy it’s Mike Robinson and Bryce Morven.”

“Bryce Morven,” Edison repeated. “So that’s his name now.”

Theora examined Bryce’s player stats.

“Hm,” she remarked. “It says that over the past week Bryce has won seven intra-school badminton games including a match against Jack Cheshire, who is Lydiard’s intra-school champion so far. Morven, it says, seems to have it out for Cheshire whom he faces with a ferocity not shown in his other matches.”

“I wonder if Cheshire’s the one who broke his heart,” Edison considered. 

“Well, it’ll certainly be interesting to see him play,” Theora said.

*****

“What do you mean he wants to cover a high school badminton game?” Cheviot demanded as he sat at the head of the Boardroom table, looking up at Murray’s image which was on the wall screen.

“With respect, Mr. Cheviot,” Murray said. “Perhaps he’s right about scumball? Perhaps we do need to broaden our sports horizon a bit?”

“Tonight’s scumball game might include Mark Mason’s one hundredth field goal,” Cheviot pointed out. “I want Carter on that game.”

“We can get Janie Crane on the scumball game,” Murray offered.

“Put her on the high school game,” Cheviot said. “Carter’s doing the scumball game.”

“Sir,” Murray explained, “Bryce is playing in the badminton game tonight.”

“Bryce Lynch?” Cheviot asked, somewhat intrigued by this new information.

“Apparently it’s Bryce Morven now, but yes,” Murray told him.

“Very well,” Cheviot said. “But tell Edison that after the game, he is to bring Bryce back here. He belongs at Network 23.”

Murray decided there was no way he was going to make Bryce move away from a family who loved him. Still, he didn’t want any conflicts with Cheviot so he smoothly lied “I’ll do that, sir.”

Cheviot disconnected the call. Then he tapped in a number.

A familiar face appeared on screen. One the others hadn’t seen since her departure from the network following a near scandal involving her and Cheviot.

“Ben?” She asked.

“Miss Formby,” Cheviot said. “I have a task for you.”

“Ben we broke up three months ago,” she reminded him.

“I want you to attend the badminton game between Lydiard and Cheltenham,” Cheviot told her.

“I’m busy,” Formby said, sharply.

“I happen to notice that you’re a bit behind on several TV payments,” Cheviot pointed out.

“It’s hard to keep up when you go from being Second-in-Command at Network 23 to being a secretary for the local Credit Bureau.” Formby explained. “But I’m getting by. Those bills will be paid within five years.”

“I could make them all go away now if you do a little job for me,” Cheviot told her.

“I won’t hurt anyone,” Formby told him.

“I’m not asking you to,” Cheviot said. “All I want you to do is to bring Bryce back to us.”

“Bryce left?” Formby asked.

“He was taken from us,” Cheviot replied. “He was placed with an adoptive family out in Swindon without our approval.”

“If he’s been adopted…” Formby began.

“Bryce is still under contract with Network 23,” Cheviot pointed out. “He’s playing in tonight’s match between Lydiard and Cheltenham. Let him finish, then bring him back here.”

“I can’t do it alone, Ben,” Formby told him. “Get Plantagenet. He owes me for last time.”

“I’ll have him pick you up,” Cheviot agreed.

*****

Plantagenet pulled into the car park at Lydiard that night. Formby started to open her car door as soon as he’d turned off the engine, but he stopped her.

“Plantagenet,” Formby hissed.

He pointed at the helicopter landing nearby.

“Carter,” he said.

“How are we going to get a hold of Bryce if Carter’s here?” Formby wondered aloud. “Cheviot didn’t say anything about that.”

Plantagenet thought about it. “I might have an idea,” he said after a moment.

“What idea?” Formby asked.

Plantagenet handed her the car keys. “Near the end of the final match, things are going to suddenly become rather dangerous.”

“How dangerous?” Formby asked. “You can’t hurt those kids!”

“No one will be harmed,” Plantagenet assured her. “Everyone will be perfectly safe. They won’t know that, of course. During the chaos, I will distract Carter while you pretend to rescue Bryce. Get Bryce to the car and get him back to Network 23. I’ll find another way home.”

“Probably with the metrocops,” Formby muttered.

“The important thing is to get Bryce back to Network 23.” Plantagenet reminded her.

“I know,” she replied.

They waited a few minutes longer, to give Edison time to be out of the hall where the final tickets were being sold. Then made their way into the school.


End file.
